¿Declaración?
by Keru-chan-sempai
Summary: [ErixHarima] Oneshot. Primer fanfic español de School Rumble! Espero que os agrade y que dejéis review!


_**NdKeru**: Es un ErixHarima bastante ligero y corto ya que es un one-shot (solo tendrá un capítulo). De todas formas es el primer fic de School Rumble en español así que espero que me apoyéis. Gracias!_

_**Disclaimer**: Ni School Rumble ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo hago uso de ellos por diversión y sin ningún tipo de lucro._

**¿Declaración?**

Las comodidades a la que estaba acostumbrada la habían hecho bastante orgullosa, no así vanidosa. Acostumbrada a rechazar a todo aquel que se atrevía a declarársele era ella ahora incapaz de manifestar sus sentimientos a la persona que, en cierto modo, le había hecho cambiar su manera de ver las cosas.

Ahora entendía que aquel sentimiento al que no se atrevía a admitir como amor no estaba lejos de que pudiera sentirse por ella. Y es que la persona a la que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos no era alguien corriente. ¿Qué podría sentir una "princesa" como ella por un ex delincuente sin sentido común?.

Y tal vez todo esto no sería tan difícil si no se añadiera a la historia una tercera persona, que cabe aclarar que siendo su mejor amiga no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera no interceder. Y si todavía no era lo suficientemente complicado se le añadía la hermana de ésta formando así un cuadrado amoroso al que Eri no estaba dispuesta a formar parte.

Y si a todo esto se le suma las numerosas escenas vergonzosas a la que la peli-dorado había sido expuesta no podía más que sentirse ridícula. Todavía recordaba la vez que Harima se le había declarado de forma desesperada pensando que se trataba de Tenma. La vez que le había pillado desprevenidamente encontrándolo desnudo y cuando él no supo más que correr hasta ella intentando vanamente hacerla acallar y tomándola sin ser demasiado consciente en un principio posesivamente y de forma que hizo que en Eri muriese cualquier tipo de rencor o duda: se había enamorado de ese "calvito" que buscaba desesperadamente llamar la atención de la morena de forma casi escandalizada, y es que cualquiera podría leer el deseo en sus ojos como también podrían leer el dolor en los ojos de Eri y la estima en los de Tenma que no estaban más lejos de convertirse en un amor como el que sentía por Karasuma.

Y todo sería más fácil si Eri admitiese lo que empezaba a sentir por él así como que Harima empezaba a tratarla como a alguien diferente o especial, no en vano se dirigía a ella con un "princesa" que Eri siempre interpretaba como burla.

Pero todo cambiaría un día que llegaría a considerarse diferente a otros cuando Eri se encontrase con un desolado Harima sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada contra la fría pared de forma casi humillante. Y llegó a convertirse en un día diferente cuando Eri decidió acercarse a él olvidando sus propios sentimientos para dar paso a consolar los suyos. Harima levantó la mirada hacia ella viendo solo una imagen borrosa a causa de las extrañas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Y si antes lo había visto llorar lamentándose de su mala suerte no era ni comparable a la forma humillante en la que lo hacía ahora, lo cual no hizo más que hacerla admirar la forma en la que había estado Harima luchando por conseguir el amor de Tenma lejos de compararse con los esfuerzos de Eri que fácilmente podría considerarse como exentos.

Se acercó a él y le tendió su mano derecha la cual tras dudar un poco fue cogida con firmeza. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Eri por hacerlo incorporarse eran inútiles si Harima no lo intentaba también por su parte. Se quedaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta que Eri intentó separarlas pero Harima tiró de ella sin mucha fuerza pero que bastó para que la peli-dorado se sintiera incapaz de moverse y lo mirase de nuevo intentando adivinar que estaba pensando.

-Tenma-chan… -susurró él y Eri se sintió dolida al pensar que él pudiera estar confundiéndola de nuevo con la morena, sin embargo él continuó hablando- Tenma-chan me ha… Yo… Ella me ha… rechazado.

Eri desvió la mirada. ¿Qué podría decirle en un momento como ese?. Era imposible que ella pudiese decir algo confortable a la persona que le gustaba cuando éste le estaba diciendo claramente, aún cuando ya lo supiera con anterioridad, que le agradaba otra. ¿Sería capaz de animarlo a que siguiera intentándolo? ¿Aunque supiera que Tenma solo podría pensar en Karasuma? Jamás podría aconsejar algo que ni ella misma se aplicaba.

-Harima-kun…

-Quédate un rato conmigo, princesa… -Eri no sabía que decirle pero se veía incapaz de rechazar su petición y si era de esa forma la única manera en que pudiera ayudarlo se quedaría junto a él eternamente.

Hubiera podido decir miles de cosas sin embargo las palabras no bastaban para expresar lo que sentía y tampoco eran necesarias. Observar como iba amaneciendo era reconfortable cuando se hacía con la persona que quieres.

Eri podría haberle dicho sus sentimientos pero estaba segura de que Harima desde ese mismo día ya los conocía y que de ahora en adelante comenzaría a verla de otra forma. Y aún cuando la vida era larga la juventud no lo era tanto así que Eri se prometió que algún día se lo diría y que comenzaría a luchar desde ese momento, porque cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer no era en vano y estaba segura de que el amor algún día le sonreiría.

Ese día también entendió que, si bien aceptar los sentimientos de una misma era difícil era todavía más complicado expresarlos. Pero cualquier esfuerzo era bueno si por fin su amor era correspondido. Desde ese momento la palabra "rendirse" ya no existía para ella. Y cuando el día en que debiera declararse llegara lo haría con la cabeza en alto. Porque ahora si conocía bien cuales eran sus sentimientos y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harima aún cuando la suerte no estuviera de su lado, aún cuando ella supiese que le gustaba Tenma, pensaba seguir adelante. Así que no se dejaría vencer por los fantasmas del pasado. Desde ese día daría cuenta atrás hasta la hora de expresar sus sentimientos, porque ese día nacería una nueva Eri: una invencible y que no se dejaría derrotar, alguien que creería en sus convicciones y capaz de decir en voz alta un simple:

_-Te quiero…_

**FIN**

_NdKeru: Nunca antes había escrito de esta pareja así que espero que esté bastante bien porque adoro el ErixHarima… Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis de dejar reviews…_

_Hasta otra!_


End file.
